Leaving a note
by CyaSunn
Summary: Just a little one shot about Chase and Cameron. It's a version of the beginnig of their relationship, a bit different from the one we saw in the TV. R&R please!


Author: CyaSunn

Rating: T, I think.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Chase / Cameron

Summary: It's just a little piece about Chase and Cameron. It's a version of the beginnig of their relationship, a bit different from the one we saw in the TV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I earn no money writing this.

Dedication: This was written for my good friend Lizzy, who was the one inspiring me. Thanks for everything! :)

A/N: It's my first House fic and English isn't my first language, so if you find errors in it – in form or content – I'm sorry for it.

**Leaving a note**

She was getting really cold by the time Cameron finally decided to knock. She hadn't been here for a long time, she realized. She wasn't even sure about the colour of the carpet in the bedroom anymore. Otherwise, she thought, it didn't really matter – Chase's bedroom had a lot more interesting aspects than the carpet. Which was exacetly why she was here.

Before she could analyse of the reason for her to stand in front of the door of her co-worker's apartment in the middle of the night any further, the foresaid door opened and Chase looked at her puzzled.

"Cameron!" he stated simple but with quite some confusion in his voice.

"Hi Chase. Can I come in?"

Without saying something, Chase stepped aside and let her in.

Cameron took of her jacket and put it up at the wardrobe, as naturally as if she was at her own home.

She walked into Chase's bedroom unhesitatingly and took off the rest of her clothes. Chase, who had followed her automatically, stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing, Cameron?" he finally managed to ask.

"What does it look like? I'm going to have sex with you."

"But you said it's over. You said you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you. You said you just wanted sex." he declared.

"I do want sex, Chase." she pointed out.

"So you're only here for sex? And after that you will leave without anything? Without a word?"

"I am here to have sex with you, yes. I will go home after it, yes. I won't say a word, yes."

Chase couldn't find the words to express his huge confusion at this moment, but Cameron could tell from his face. She laughed a soft little laugh and reached out to take his hand. She pulled him close to herself roughly and opened his jeans quickly.

"Cam-" Chase tried to interrupt her harsh procedure, but she prevents him from saying something by pressing her lips hard on his.

Chase eventually gave up fighting against his desire to let go and kissed her back, slowly dragging her to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Chase awaked alone, the blankets still warm from Cameron's body, the pillow smelling pretty much like her. But she was definitely gone.

He sighed when he realized she left him once more. Though he had known that she would leave in the early morning, a part of him still had hoped she hadn't only come for sex. There were a lot of people she could have sex with instead. He couldn't be _that_ good, could he? For the first time in his life, he hoped he would suck at this whole sex thing – for that she had been here for something else.

He finally got up, knowing there was no sense in thinking of what could be. He had to fight reality again. The dream named Cameron obviously wasn't the one he should dream.

While entering the kitchen to make coffee, he was still lost in thoughts, so he stand beside the coffee machine until it was ready. Yawning, he placed his cup on the table, sat down and sugared it before taking deep swallows.

After he finished drinking the coffee, he was ready to take on his life and decided to take a shower first. Before he went into the bathroom, he grabbed his now empty cup of coffee to put it into the dishwasher. That was when he saw the little note on the table, before hidden through the coffee cup, written on a white napkin. It said: _Don't forget it's Tuesday.

* * *

_

_I hope you like it! Please write a review to tell me if it was okay. :)  
_

_Sunny XXX_


End file.
